Electric motor drives that are already known move operating elements in motor vehicles between, for example, end positions that are selected by an operating person. In order to cause such electric motor drives to move these operating elements, the operating person uses control commands that are delivered via an operating device. In particular, sliding electric sunroofs and sliding electric windows are electrically operated by pressing a toggle switch either in the direction of a completely open or a completely closed position, depending on the position of the switch. Furthermore, there are known electric motor seat adjusting mechanisms that can move a vehicle seat or parts thereof between end positions. It can happen that an operating person wants to move the operating element into a certain desired position, but the position is not reached exactly. This desired position may be, for example, the closed position of an automotive sunroof or sliding electric window or a certain seat position of an automobile seat. The operating person must therefore perform multiple adjustment operations until the operating element has assumed the desired position or must observe the operating element when positioning it to the desired position.